


Thigh Highs

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Trans Duck Newton, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: "To say Indrid was sexually frustrated was an understatement. It had been years since his last time with somebody, and to be honest, he had his eyes on someone: Duck Newton. He was attractive as all hell, and sweet, and cute, and charming… Maybe Indrid had a bit of a crush on him, too. Regardless, he was the star of many a daydream Indrid had."





	Thigh Highs

**Author's Note:**

> MINORS DO NOT INTERACT.
> 
> Hi friends! It's me again, back with more porn as usual!

To say Indrid was sexually frustrated was an understatement. It had been _years_ since his last time with somebody, and to be honest, he had his eyes on someone: Duck Newton. He was attractive as all hell, and sweet, and cute, and charming… Maybe Indrid had a bit of a crush on him, too. Regardless, he was the star of many a daydream Indrid had. 

He’d spent a good amount of time with him recently. After they saved the world and Aubrey and Minerva moved out, Duck was a little lonely and bored, and Indrid was happy to fill that void. Especially since he got to hear his pretty voice and look at his handsome face. 

In one such hangout, Duck had offered Indrid a hoodie to borrow. He’d taken it gratefully. When he left, Duck didn’t ask for it back. And to be honest, he felt _good_ wearing Duck’s clothes, like he belonged to him. 

He wanted so badly to belong to him. Romantically, yes, but also sexually. And if he sniffed that hoodie now and then because it smelled like Duck, well, that’s his business.

So Indrid would wear the hoodie to sleep a good amount of the time. 

When he wanted to pleasure himself, he would often do some solo foreplay to get himself in the mood. He would wear lingerie or his cute thigh highs, along with soft booty shorts. 

This time, he wore Duck’s hoodie with the thigh highs and his softest shorts, nothing underneath. Purring, he rubbed his cock through the shorts with a soft moan. He felt cute and good about himself. 

And then there was a knock on his winnebago door. 

Indrid froze in place, quickly standing up and pulling the hoodie down a bit, just in case, to cover any precum that might have been wetting the front of the shorts. “Yes?” he called out. His future vision said it was Duck. 

“Yeah, hey,” Duck said through the door. “Can I come in?” 

Indrid wordlessly opened the door for him and hoped his blush wouldn’t be too visible. His cheeks were still flushed from touching himself. Nervously, he grabbed the edge of the sweatshirt and pulled downward again. He was still hard, and the shorts covered _nothing_. “Um, yeah, sure!” Standing aside, Indrid watched as Duck walked in and sat on his sofa. His heart was pounding fast. 

“It’s only, like, eight, so I don’t wanna go to sleep yet,” Duck explained, “an’ I was thinkin’ of watchin’ a movie if y’wanna come over.” 

Indrid watched Duck’s eyes as they slowly traveled down his body and back up, and he grinned. “See something you like, Duck?” 

Duck’s eyes widened. “Uh, well, maybe, it’s not, it’s not for sure a no, because that would be rude, and, uh…” Indrid giggled. Blushing, Duck averted his eyes from Indrid’s. “Anyways, you can come over if you want. Although you’re already in your pajamas, I wouldn’t want you to have to change…” 

“We can watch the movies here,” Indrid said helpfully. He walked to his sleeping area. After a quick glance, he saw there was no precum on his shorts, but they still didn’t hide anything at all, his cock clearly outlined by the soft, drapey material. He grabbed blankets and wrapped one of them around his waist as he walked. Finally, he felt safe from Duck’s eyes. “Did you have one in mind?” 

“Nah, whatever y’want is best,” Duck said. Indrid picked out a basic romantic comedy and started it playing. “What’re your evening plans?” 

Previously, all he planned to do was to masturbate and then go to bed early. He couldn’t exactly tell Duck that, though. “Ah, nothing much,” he replied eventually. “I just have… a lot on my mind.” 

“You wanna talk about it?” Duck asked. He was oh-so-thoughtful, and Indrid pushed up his glasses so he could get a better look at him. His warm brown eyes were caring and his smile was gentle. Indrid sighed happily looking at him. 

“Nope,” Indrid said, feeling his face slightly heat up again with a blush. He most certainly didn’t want to talk about how he wanted Duck to _rail him_ then and there. 

As soon as the movie’s intro ended and it actually started, Indrid cuddled up to Duck’s side. He stretched out his legs and put them on the nearby ottoman, his thigh highs showing them off perfectly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Duck looking at them in a not-so-subtle way. 

Indrid smirked. “You like them?” 

Duck’s eyes were wide, as if he was embarrassed to be caught looking. “Uh, they’re definitely an, um, a good fashion choice,” he mumbled. 

But Indrid was horny, and when he was horny, his mind wasn’t quite so focused on being polite. And the object of his affections was right in front of him, and his body was telling him to _pounce_. 

He leaned closer to Duck, looking into his eyes. “You like them on _me_?” He knew he was being too bold, but he didn’t care. He wanted Duck. 

“Yeah,” Duck breathed, staring into his eyes like he was entranced. Indrid leaned closer and pressed the lightest of kisses on his lips before turning back to the movie with a smirk, leaning on Duck’s shoulder. It took a few seconds for Duck to process that and similarly turn back to the movie, lightly touching his lips where they’d been kissed. 

Indrid’s heart was pounding. He’d just _kissed Duck_. He wanted more from him, but he didn’t want Duck to spontaneously combust from shyness. 

So he waited for about ten more minutes before leaning away to stretch above his head cutely. He knew the sweatshirt would ride up on his belly, and caught Duck glancing at the thin strip of uncovered skin with hardly disguised hunger. “Sorry,” Indrid apologized innocently, letting his hands fall to his lap. “I’m not wearing anything underneath.” 

“O-oh,” Duck stuttered, his face red. Indrid wanted to kiss him again. “Is- is that comfortable?” 

“Very,” Indrid purred. “These are my favorite pajamas.” It was the truth, after all. But he was unused to being so bold, and he was unsure of what Duck’s reaction would be. 

He saw the ranger swallow nervously. “Uh, that’s, that’s cool,” he said, eyes never leaving Indrid’s. 

“But you can have the sweatshirt back if you’d like,” Indrid offered with a small smile. He reached over and grabbed the remote, pausing the movie. 

He knew Duck wouldn’t accept that. “‘Course not. It’s yours, now.” Duck told him with a fond smile. He felt his heart jump at that. “‘Specially since it’s, uh, your favorite?” 

“Yep,” Indrid confirmed, leaning in closer. “It reminds me of you.” They were only a couple of inches apart now. He could lean in and kiss Duck whenever he’d like. 

Duck was the one to close that distance and press his lips against Indrid’s. Indrid hummed happily into the kiss, and then moved to climb into Duck’s lap, only pausing the kiss to make sure he was steady and settled before diving back in for more. Duck’s hands came to rest naturally on his hips and he purred again, licking into Duck’s mouth hungrily. 

Then he pulled away, panting. “Is this okay?” he asked Duck, looking into his eyes seriously. 

He was unprepared for the dark hunger in Duck’s eyes. “Absolutely,” he murmured, pulling Indrid closer by the hips. “This is all I’ve wanted for weeks.” 

“Me, too,” Indrid responded with a grin before leaning in for more kissing. When Duck bit his lower lip, he gasped and smiled into the kiss. He nipped him back. 

And then Duck ended the kiss just to leave a trail of kisses down Indrid’s neck. “You look so fuckin’ good, Drid. Dressed up all sexy-like.” 

Indrid moaned softly, pressing his hips forward eagerly. He liked the way it felt to grind against Duck’s soft lower belly. He couldn’t stop the pleased noise he made when Duck’s hands came to rest on his ass. His hands were so big that they nearly covered each cheek. 

“I have condoms,” Indrid whispered against Duck’s ear. He smiled at the greedy nod that followed. “How do you want me?”

“Can you fuck me?” Duck asked, cheeks burning with a deep blush. He looked so cute with his eyes half-lidded with desire, licking his lips and squeezing Indrid’s hips with eager hands. 

“Of course,” Indrid purred. “Get on your back.” Duck did so, tugging off his shorts and boxer briefs while Indrid tugged down his shorts and rolled on a condom. “You want me to eat you out?” 

“Maybe later,” Duck said impatiently. Indrid giggled and crawled onto the couch over Duck, leaning down to kiss him. He hummed when Duck wrapped his legs around Indrid’s waist. “Please, Drid.” 

“Please what?” Indrid asked between kisses. He couldn’t help but tease Duck. 

“Please fuck me, dammit.” 

Happily, Indrid aligned his cock with Duck’s cunt and pressed it in. He used his thumb to rub circles over Duck’s clit while he slowly fucked into him, groaning softly. 

Duck was panting and clearly enjoying himself, leaning his head back with a moan. Indrid leaned down to bite his perfect neck, sucking on the skin until it had a mark. He bit down again beside the hickey, shuddering with pleasure as it made Duck tighten around him. 

“I’m- I’m close.” Duck arched his back with a whine. “Fuck!” Indrid focused his efforts on Duck’s clit until a pleased shiver went down his spine and he tightened around Indrid with a gasp. And then he went limp, having came. 

Indrid leaned down to growl into Duck’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you for real now.” After seeing Duck’s eager nod, he started pounding into him, holding onto his hips to keep himself steady. He moaned into the hot night air, finally getting what he needed: a good fuck from his crush. 

He came with a soft cry of Duck’s name. After a moment, he pulled out, trembling, and took off the condom, throwing it away. Then he laid down between Duck and the back of the couch, snuggling in, as close as he could. 

“So that was fucking nice,” Duck said quietly, nuzzling the top of Indrid’s head. He hummed in agreement. “I was a li’l worried I was interruptin’ somethin’ when I saw your outfit.” 

“You were,” Indrid told him. “I was just beginning to touch myself. But fucking you was so much better than anything I could have done by myself tonight.” The sylph kissed Duck’s neck. 

“‘M glad y’think so,” Duck sighed. “The thigh highs’re real cute, by the way. An’ you wearin’ my sweatshirt is hot as fuck.” 

Indrid giggled. “Sounds like you have a thing for my clothing choices.” 

“It’s not my fault you’re fuckin’ attractive,” Duck grumbled. 

Indrid purred, snuggling closer. “You mind if we stay like this for awhile?” 

“‘Course not,” Duck responded. “I’m jus’ glad to be here with you.” 

Indrid kissed his lips one more time, soft and gentle. “Me, too.” Then he laid down his head on Duck’s shoulder and purred them both to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!!


End file.
